


Classic Georgian Baking

by ReachFor24



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1 Things, And From Georgia the State, And to Remember His Heritage, Baking, Bitty's From Georgia the Country, Gen, He Gets Homesick and Bakes Food He Remembers, Under-Explained Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReachFor24/pseuds/ReachFor24
Summary: What if Bitty was from Georgia the country, and moved to Georgia the state as a child?5 times Bitty makes a Georgian dessert for himself, and 1 time he does so for a friend.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Classic Georgian Baking

******1\. Kada** **, October 2013**

After the first win of the season, of course Shitty was going to throw a Kegster. ‘Had to celebrate Bitty getting the first point as a frog too’ thought Shitty as he shook himself awake. He can’t help but smile, seeing the frog relax after his first kegster at the Kegster, dancing to the music and having his fill. ‘Hope he’s not passed out on the couch’ Shitty thought, standing up with a pounding headache, shuffling to his shared bathroom for some Advil. 

Swallowing a couple pills with a swig from his Gatorade stash, Shitty stumbled out of his room to survey the damage. Reaching the steps, he thought for a moment about how he’s dressed (or lack of dressing, wearing his Wonder Woman briefs), but mentally shrugged it off. Walking down the steps though caught him off guard. 

The main floor was spotless. Almost all signs of there being a Kegster at all were cleared out, saved for Ollie and Wicks sleeping on the couch. ‘This is a good set of frogs. Ollie and Wicks are good 3rd line material already, and Bitty’s a pie baking god’ Shitty thought, checking the downstairs bathroom for any damage. Last year they had to replace the sink because some assholes from the football team tore it out. Thankfully, Jack and a fire extinguisher were able to kick those savages out. 

With his senses waking up slower than the rest of him, Shitty finally smelled the activity from the kitchen, seeing both a pot of coffee brewed and Bitty pulling out what looked like bread rolls, but smelled sweeter as Bitty pulls them out of the oven. 

“Morning Bitty” Shitty said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

“Mornin’ Shitty, sleep well?” Bitty asked as he began plating what Shitty can only guess being balls of sweet rolls. 

“Chyeah, I’ve done worse to myself” Shitty spoke between sips of coffee, smiling to himself as he woke up. “Where did ya sleep?” 

“Oh hun, I went back to my dorm. Woke up early, damn checking practices, and figured might as well make these. They’re ready” Bitty said, offering some of the rolls to Shitty as he put another batch in the oven. 

“You’re a lifesaver, Bitty. A baking deity among men” Shitty exclaimed, grabbing a roll off the plate before taking a bite. As the sweet filling inside the dough hit his tastebuds, Shitty couldn’t help but moan as he finished the roll, grabbing another from the plate. 

“Brah, this is fucking delicious!” 

“Thanks, they’re a classic Georgian breakfast.” 

“Fuck, if this is breakfast in Georgia, I need to go visit now!” 

Chuckling, Bitty waved the idea off “I’m sure this won’t be the last time I’ll make these.” 

Shitty could only eat another roll, savoring each bite. 

******2\. Tklapi,** **August** **2014**

Even a few weeks after arriving, Chowder can’t help but awe at Samwell. And Faber. And the Haus. And everything in between. ‘I can’t help but be excited when everything here is so swawesome!’ Chowder reasoned to himself, still mildly starstrucked by Jack Zimmermann during practice. Chowder knows he’s gotten better since his first introduction, even if his squeal of excitement is _totally reasonable_ when Jack Zimmermann offers you a handshake. C’mon guys, it’s been almost a month, the chirping is repetitive at this point! 

As Chowder headed towards the Haus, ready to take a nap on the couch, he saw Bitty in the backyard, taking something down from a clothesline. ‘Is the dryer broken again?’ Chowder thought, worrying about how the Haus will do their laundry. Walking inside, Chowder found Bitty in the kitchen, with what he took of the clothesline, peeling off what looks like fruit leather from the papers. 

“Hey Bitty, what’s that?” 

Startled, Bitty responds “Oh! Hey Chowder, didn’t hear ya there. Basically, sundried pureed peaches. Wanna a piece?” 

“Sure!” 

As Bitty slice off a piece of the fruit leather, Chowder smiled, happy that Bitty’s on the team. While the team’s unofficial Haus-mother, he’s the glue that holds the team together and just unapologetically Bitty. He is simply himself, which nobody could really hate. A ball of skating sunshine, small but fierce when needed. Lover of Beyoncé and baker of pies (and other assorted foods). Bitty’s just the best! 

Handing him a slice, Chowder took a bite, eyes widening at the explosion of peach flavor as he wolfed down the piece. Tackling Bitty in a hug, Chowder shrieked “This is the best fruit leather I’ve ever had!” 

Smiling as he continued to prep the rest of the leather with Chowder on his back, Bitty said “Thanks, Chowder. Mama sent me a box of peaches and figured to try something different. Tried a few spices to make it seem more like Georgia, but that one should just be peach. The sun drying helps a lot though, much better than a food dehydrator.” 

“If anyone could improve on it, it’d be you!” 

“Aww, thanks! Now, is there a reason you’re here, my sweet goalie?” 

“Oh right! I was gonna nap on the couch. Bye Bitty!” As Chowder let go and turned to the couch, he heard Bitty mumble something about blessing, but didn’t catch the rest as he laid down, ready for an afternoon nap. 

******3\. Mura** **ba,** **September** **2014**

While initially worried about the baking, Dex can’t help but find it soothing, watching Bitty take control of the kitchen as he dances to his music and create delicious food. He grew up in a house with baking being ‘girly’ and ‘not for the men of the house’ but coming to Samwell has been eye opening. Dex has known he was different, but never wanted to put a label on it. That is, until he became a member of Samwell Men’s Hockey team. After a few ‘talks’ (which felt more like rants that Dex figured it’d be best to actively listen to instead of ignoring) with Shitty, he figured himself out a bit. 

Dex was gay. He doesn’t think he can be out to his team yet, let alone back home. But Samwell seems to have been perfect for him. Finally, able to figure out his sexuality and exploring it. He’s not exactly going to hide himself here either. Dex figures he’ll use his actions to out himself to the team, maybe dance with a few guys and leave with one or two. Let them connect the dots. 

Though in the meantime, sitting here at the kitchen table, watching Bitty look like he’s making a batch of jam, he figured he can explore other parts of himself he might enjoy, parts he wasn’t allowed to explore back home. 

Closing his laptop, Dex stood up and asked, “Hey Bitty, making jam?” 

Spinning around, Bitty seemed doe-like, answering “Uh, kinda. It’s thinner and uses whole peach slices like preserves.” 

“Wicked. Need a hand?” 

Bitty raised an eyebrow, seemingly surprised at the offer to help. “Uh, sure. Stir the peaches that are cooking. I’ll get started on getting the jars ready.” 

Moving to the stove, stirring the peaches so they won’t stick to the bottom of the pot, he looked over at Bitty, who seems somewhat tense as he began the process of cleaning the mason jars. Dex frowned to himself, wanting to break the tension. Hoping he doesn’t stick his foot in his mouth in the process, Dex chirps “So, are these peaches for future pies? I’m sure we won’t die without peach pie for a winter.” 

Bitty laughs, tension leaving his body as he says “Chirp chirp chirp Dex. But this is more of a topping than anything that’d be a filling. Though you could it eat out straight out of the jar, it’s better on a cake.” 

Dex continued the conversation, happy at Bitty’s visible relaxation. “Don’t think I’ve seen a topping like this. Family recipe?” 

“You can say that. Classic recipe from Georgia.” Bitty replied. As Bitty continued, talking about anything and everything under the sun, working together in the kitchen, Dex is content, his mind at peace as he helps Bitty. ‘Hopefully this is a start of a good friendship’ Dex thinks, making sure the peaches don’t burn. 

******4\. Gozinaki** **, March 2015**

Bitty pulls the pan of Gozinaki out of the oven, letting it cool before he cuts it into the familiar diamond shapes. Some days, even though he hasn’t been back in Georgia since he was 6, he misses it. The relatively simple but delicious recipes from his home country, flavorful without necessarily needing spices (though that’s never stopped him from adding them, especially with the extra spices being a hit with the tklapi). 

One thing he missed at the moment was during Christmas when he was 5, eating the walnut, honey, and sugar bars that are gozinaki. Basically a very nutty peanut brittle with a different nut and honey, Bitty tried to remember other parts of his life before coming to America. He still remembers most of his Georgian, though he’s sure it’s rough and filled with grammar problems. His Russian is much better, learning it both in Georgia with his old family (both were spoken in their household) and in Georgia with Katya. Just started getting to the slang and swears before moving to Madison. It hurt at the time, but Bitty knew it was for the best. 

Waiting for the gozinaki to cool, Bitty couldn’t help to think that his life revolved around 6 year periods. First 6 years, he was in Georgia, until his parents passed away in an accident and was left an orphan with no family nearby. 

The second 6 years, he was in Georgia, USA. Learning how to fit in as the foreign kid, becoming Eric “Dicky” Bittle and falling in love with ice skating. 

The third 6 years, he was still in Georgia, USA. But a new town in Madison, feeling broken by the bullies at his old school, knowing that he’s different though he at first didn’t realize how. Taking up hockey to be back on the ice again. 

And now his fourth 6 years, coming to Samwell, accepting himself, and becoming Bitty. Accepted here and being loved. Baking to his heart’s content, filling it from the crush he carries for his captain. He knows he’s straight, so it’s better to get over his crush than let it be in the way. 

Bitty can't help but think he'll move again after this 6 year cycle is completed. But he knows he'll be prepared for it.

Sighing to himself, Bitty turned back to his phone to check the time, seeing that enough time has passed, and began cutting the gozinaki into the traditional diamond shapes. Smiling at how they turned out, he plated the nut bars before washing the pan. 

As he finishes drying the baking sheet, he hears Holster come in, halfway dragging Ransom inside. ‘Midterms’ Bitty thought, as he put the baking sheet away. 

“Hey guys! I have walnut bars here if you want a snack!” Bitty yelled at the starting D-men. 

Holster paused, letting Ransom stalk his way to the attic, coming into the kitchen and eyeing the plate of gozinaki. Taking a handful of bars, Holsters yells out “Thanks Bitty!” before heading back upstairs, helping balance the coral reef that is Ransom during test season. 

Bitty grabbed one of the bars and takes a bite, smiling at the taste of his old home. He never meant to hide this part of him, a portion of his past. But he just felt it never came up. He sounds like he’s from southern America, so it’s not like anyone would ask where he’s from by implying he’s not originally from the United States. But he just didn’t want to make an announcement like he did with his sexuality, letting it come up if it does. 

******5\. Pelamushi, September 2015**

Tango walks into the Haus, questions swirling in his mind. Most he can look up later, thanks to Google. But a couple he would have to ask around some of the other teammates to answer. 

He knows he asks a lot of questions. His parents always said he had an inquisitive mind. Which has helped him on trivia nights, as his questions have made him love Wikipedia for its information and sources. Almost any and every topic or event of note in the world has a page. A page that is moderated to be accurate and truthful. Which Tango can’t help and be happy about, thinking of nights he’s spent reading pages about anything and everything that comes to mind. Answering some questions and creating others as he clicks on different pages. 

Entering the Haus though, he has one question in mind at the moment: What is Bitty cooking? It smells like grapes, wafting through the air. He’s not cooking with wine, Tango notes. But with juice or just grapes. 

As he walks into the kitchen, standing just in front of the doorway, he finds Bitty in front of a pot, stirring it. Once he finished stirring, Tango sees him take a quick taste, seemingly happy from what he tasted, before he pours into gelatin molds that are already laying out. 

As Bitty pours the deep purple liquid into the molds, Tango’s mind fills with questions. Is he making Jello? Is it grape flavored? Why did you have to taste Jello before pouring it? When will they be ready? But his initial question as he entered the Haus came to the forefront. 

Once Bitty put the filled molds in the refrigerator, Tango spoke up. “Hey Bitty. What did you make?” 

Seemingly startled, Bitty jumped, turning around and exclaiming “Tango! You snuck up on me!” 

“Sorry Bitty.” 

“It’s okay, hun. And to answer your question, it’s kinda like grape jello. Mostly a reduced grape juice and flour though, no actual gelatin.” 

Tango appreciates the detail, knocking out a couple questions he had. “Okay, cool. When will it be ready?” 

As Bitty cleaned up the kitchen, he replied “Couple hours at least.” 

“Ah” Tango said, with part of him wanting a taste now, but willing to wait. As he turns around, something struck him. An article (barely one being a single sentence) he remembered on Wikipedia of a dessert made of grape juice and flour. Turning around Tango asked “Pelamushi?” 

Bitty froze, looked up, and fixed his eyes on Tango. “What was that hun?” 

“You made pelamushi, right?” 

“Yeah, I did. Ever had it before?” 

“Nope.” 

“Well, I’ll make sure you get the first bite of it.” 

As Bitty went back to tidying up the kitchen, Tango went to the living room, content to wait on the questions he came to the Haus to ask and wait for a taste of this pelamushi. ‘I wonder how it’ll taste?’ Tango asked himself. 

A couple hours later, Tango still watching TV in the living room, Bitty came in with two small plates of the pelamushi, handing one to Tango before sitting in the armchair with his plate. With the spoon on the plate, he took a bite, smiling at how strong the grape flavor was in the dessert. 

“This is delicious, Bitty. Thank.” 

“No problem, Tango. It’s a classic Georgian recipe.” 

“Yep! Georgia’s famous for its wine and grape vineyards, with it being the birthplace of wine making...” Tango rambled on, letting out what he learned of the country through his stumbling of Wikipedia pages to Bitty, noticing the warm smile he wore as Tango continued. 

**+1** **.** **Medok/Medovik** **(Медовик)** **,** **March 2016**

Tater always knew this time of the year was rough for him. Nearing the end of the regular season, the Falconers are in a good place, nearing the top of their division. They haven’t clinched their playoff berth just yet, but they’re close. Tater can feel it, and so can everyone else. 

But another part is he’s homesick. And while it’s great to be in the playoffs, that’s just longer until he can start his offseason, longer until he can see his Mama and Papa. He loves it in America, but he does miss his family back in Russia. 

Coming into the Falconer’s nook, he immediately sees Zimmboni and B together, with B holding a dish. ‘Hope it is blueberry!’ Tater thinks, eyeing the dish. As he gets closer, he recognizes what B made this time. Shock as he recognizes the dessert, he runs up screaming “B!” Tater paused, letting him put the dish down on the nearby table before enveloping him in a bear hug, lifting him off the ground. 

Unable to contain his excitement for this taste of home, he screams “Медовик!” over and over, bouncing in excitement. 

Behind him, Zimmboni taps him on the shoulder, getting Tater to pause as Zimmboni says “Calm down Tater. Don’t break my boyfriend, please.” With that, he let B down gently, seeing his smiling ear to ear at the enthusiasm. Before Tater could ask anything, B started “Да! Вкус нашего дома!” 

Staring at the blond baker, processing what he just said, Tater asks “Вы тоже из России?” B shook his head, replying in Russian “Нет я родился в Грузии.” 

“Страна?” 

“Да.” 

Tater couldn’t help but smile, hugging B again. Once he let go, he switched to English. “Okay, B. We talk about homes later. Now, let’s eat cake!” 

This exclamation elicited laughter around the room, as B served the Medok to everyone. Tater almost shed a tear at this taste of home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can guarantee that on the car ride home, Jack was thanking Bitty for cheering up Tater with his dessert. 
> 
> Translations:  
> Медовик! = Medovik! (A honey cake made with thin sheets of cake with a dairy filling in between (can be custard-based, can be sour cream-based, etc))  
> Да! Вкус нашего дома! = Yes! A taste of our home!  
> Вы тоже из России? = Are you from Russia too?  
> Нет я родился в Грузии. = No, I was born in Georgia.  
> Страна? = Country?  
> Да. = Yes.


End file.
